Into the future
by Aceheroic
Summary: (Abandoned) Story Adopted from Danbob521. Finn is not handling his break up with Flame Princess very well, and Jake wants to find a way to help Finn move on. So he turns to Princess Bubblegum for help. At the same time, PB has completed work on a device that could travel through time. What happens when these two events collide? (Patches Needed: 0)


(Camera Pans through the lands of Ooo, until Finn and Jake fist bumped.)

 _ADVENTURE TIME!_

 _Come on grab your friends,_

 _We're going to very, distant lands._

 _With Jake the Dog,_

 _And Finn the Human,_

 _The fun will never end!_

 _IT'S ADVENTURE TIME!_

 _ **Adventure Time Presents:**_

 **INTO THE FUTURE**

 **Original Story By: Danbob521**

 **Adopted and Re-Written By: Aceheroic**

 **A tale of how ice froze two warm hearts.**

 **2 weeks prior…**

Finn huffed as he heaved the Ice King onto his back and then jumped out the window before a fire ball to hit the top of the mountain. As the mountain started to melt away, Finn used the Ice King's body to surf down the meting slope to the base of the mountain. After they made it down, Finn heaved the IK back onto his back and started to make a break for the border of the Ice Kingdom.

The Ice King coughed weakly as he commented. "You sure know how to choose 'em Finn."

Finn growled and shouted back. "Well, at least I can choose them without needing to kidnap them first!"

"But! At least I wouldn't kidnap crazy princesses! Well, I would make an exception if they came to me personally," then the Ice King suddenly asked: "You don't think that Flame-,"

"One more word Ice King, and I'll leave you here for the fireballs!" Finn growled.

Just like that, the Ice King mimicked the zip motion on his lips and then shivered as he heard her screaming rage.

In the distance behind them, a 50 foot, pissed off girlfriend with a fire core began to melt away large chunks of ice, trying to find a specific king that sent her a very offensive note earlier today. "Where are you old man?!" she screamed into the air.

Just as she was about to lay waste to the Ice Kingdom, out from the corner of her eye, she spotted an escaping blue robe in the distance. "There you are!" She shouted summoning a large comet of fire and throwing it at them.

Finn heard her and then tried his best to pick up the pace; but then felt area get warmer and soon turned to see a flaming comet flying towards them. Finn the looked up to the Ice King and asked: "Can you still form an Ice barrier strong enough to stop that thing?"

The Ice King nodded and then his eyes started to glow bright blue. The ground around them started to freeze and somehow wrap around them in a dome of ice. The comet made contact with the dome and a mushroom cloud of smoke went up into the air.

Flame Princess growled as she dropped the size of her current form, back to her original size. She then flew towards the dome and stopped as she saw that the dome was destroyed, but in there was not only the IK, but also her boyfriend Finn.

"Finn? Why are you here?" she asked at first but then went into panic mode when she realized that she attacked the dome with him in it. "Oh my glob Finn! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?!"

Finn nodded and then step over the IK. "Yeah, I'm fine FP."

FP sighed in relief as she then looked passed his feet and then frowned. "Finn honey, can you kindly move out of the way for just a second?" she asked as she aimed her fingers at the IK.

Finn stepped in front of the line of fire and said: "Flame Princess, please stop this!"

"What do you mean Finn? He sent me an awful letter to me, and now he has to pay the price." She growled as she looked into the IK's whimpering eyes.

That's when IK found a small, but very slim, will of courage to speak up. "I swear FP, I never sent you any letter! But you did start this fight by sending me this." He then encased his letter in ice and slid it towards her feet.

FP bent over and read the letter. After she read the last part, she looked at him and told him: "I didn't write or send this. Even if I did, I would've burnt up paper just by picking it up."

"So, if I didn't send you anything, and you didn't sent me that, then who did?" IK openly asked them.

"I- wait a minute, Finn, why are you here anyway? I thought you told me over the phone that you had something to do that was related to a dungeon, not visiting big blue and ugly here." FP asked.

IK then chose to butt into the question. "Well, apparently he was sidetracked by your assault on my kingdom, so I guess he decided to come and save their best bro-bro. Right best bro-bro?"

Finn rubbed the back of his hat tangled with the guilt of both the destruction of IK's Kingdom, and using insults that FP specifically told him that was hurt her to read or hear someone say; all for the selfish desire of watching them fight each other.

"Finn, what's wrong?" FP asked him in a soft voice.

Finn felt even more pressured to lie since she's using a tone that he always loved to hear. But going against his strict hero code of being honest to all princesses, was unfortunately and heartbreakingly not an option. "Flame Princess, I have a confession to make,"

 **Obsessive Desires leads to broken hearts and forest fires.**

Finn for the last 2 weeks had barely went out doors since the depression took over his life. Sitting at the table in the kitchen for the 4th day in a row. Finn then replayed FP's words in his head for the hundredth time: ' _Finn! I trusted you, I gave you my love, and this is how you treat me? You tricked me into fighting and almost killing someone I've barely known for a week? Finn, I could forgive you for a lot of things, but I told you what words would hurt my feelings, and you went behind you word and just used every last one of them against me!' she started to cry as she finally stated: 'I hope you've enjoyed the show, because that's the last time you'll get to see me at my ugliest. So long, you, man child!'_

"I wish I could take every word I wrote to her back." Finn said as he began to shed some hurt-filled tears.

He rested his head on the table and took out a lighter that he was going to gift wrap for Flame Princess's birthday. He flipped off the lid and ignited the soft, soothing flame.

Coming down from upstairs, Jake was getting ready to see Lady and his kids when he spotted Finn staring at the soft flame of the lighter. "Finn?"

Finn just grunted, acknowledging Jake's presence. Jake sat down in the chair opposite to Finn and gave him a sigh. "Finn, it's been 2 weeks since FP left and I know it must still suck, but I can't keep watching you staring at that lighter all day and blame yourself for what happened with Flames."

Finn closed the lighter and looked up at his brother. "You don't have to keep an eye on me Jake, I'm more than capable of taking care of myself."

"You're right, you can take care of yourself. But I think it's time that you need to move on from her bro." Jake stated.

"I-I can't Jake, she was important to me. She made me feel so, determined," Finn then sighed. "I think I deserve this. I broke her heart, and now I feel absolutely guilty."

Jake stretched his arm around the table and rested his paw on Finn's shoulder. "People make mistakes all the time bro. All you should do is just learn from this and move on. There's a lot more fish in the 'sea of love' than just FP, maybe we should,"

Jake was then startled when Finn slammed his fist on the table. "There is no more 'sea of love' for me, Jake! FP is my one and only, and it'll take a lot more than a 'pep talk' to make me forget her!"

Jake was terrified by Finn's tone, but tried to keep his guard up. "Bro relax, I'm not trying to tell you that you need to totally forget about FP-,"

"That's exactly what you were saying! You said 'it's time that I need to move on from her' and tried to use that 'sea of love' thing to try and get me to look for someone else. The ugly truth Jake, is that there is no one else!" Finn shouted.

"There has to be someone Finn. You're going into complete whack bro!"

"Who Jake, who? A lot of Ooo's princesses only appreciate me for my duties as a hero, PB kept leading me on with all the junk teasing until she gave up her little game and put me in the friend zone; and I'm not looking for anyone else because I have to prove to FP that I could be forgiven."

"Finn, you broke her heart in more ways that even 'forgiveness' can't fix. I think it's just for the best that you just move on from her," Jake's watch then went off in a jingle tone. "Look dude, I have to go. While I'm gone though, I want you to think about what 'you' want to do for the future. I'm sorry things didn't work out with FP, but I don't want to see you like this anymore by the time I get back. Alright?"

Finn sighed then stuttered under his breath: "Fine. I'll think about what 'I' want to do Jake."

Jake gave Finn a quick hug and then left the treehouse. Finn waited until he couldn't hear Jake's singing voice outside the house and the reignited the lighter. "What 'I' want to do, is get FP back. No matter the costs, no matter the amount of lives that stand in my way, and if in any case that I can't have her," Finn then gripped the lighter hard enough to crush it and let the lighter fluid drip onto the table. "Then no. One. Can."

 **9.21, The Doc!**

On the opposite end of the spectrum, Princess Bubblegum was working on something that would change the world forever. Tightening the last screw, PB smiled and laughed as she lifted the device into the air. "At last! My time machine is complete!"

Peppermint butler and PB's life long companion: Lady Rainicorn came into the lab just in time to catch PB's excitement. Peppermint butler was then excited when he registered what PB exclaimed just a second ago. "Oh my, is that the," his eyes started to water. "The Time Machine?"

PB's smile only got wider. "Yes! It had taken me years, but it is now completed. Now, I have to see if it works."

Just then, a flash of light appeared in the middle of the room, revealing Future Bubblegum looking at her past self and gave her a thumbs up before going back to her time. PB's expectations sky rocketed as she laughed with success.

Lady flew over to her and surrounded her body in a hug. (Korean) "Congratulations Princess. I knew you would do it."

PB returned the hug and said: "Thanks Lady. I can't believe it's taken me so long to make this. Oh, just think of the possibilities! I could go back before the mushroom war, a time even before that and beyond!"

Just then, another flash revealed Future PB shaking her head 'no' before another flash took her back. Present PB sighed. "Dang it."

Peppermint Butler came up to her and patted her back. "It's okay my lady, I'm sure with you near immortality, we could relive the events as they pass us by from now until the future."

"Thanks, but I think I'll just inform my past selves and place this in storage until we really need it." PB said as she activated the device to give a thumbs up and a nod: 'no' to her past selves.

Upon returning to her timeline, she saw Jake enter the lab. "Sup Jake?"

"Just visiting my Lady," he turned to Lady. "How have you been honey?"

(Korean) "Just fine my love, I'm really glad to see you again." Lady answered as she planted a kiss on Jake's forehead.

Jake giggled and then turned to PB. "Hey, since we're here, mind if I talk to you for a minute PB?"

"Of course. So what's up?" PB asked.

"Finn, that's what's up. Ever since his break up, he's been down in the dumps. When I tried to talk to him about moving on, he got all defensive on me and junk. I don't know what else to do Bubblegum, but I fear no good will come out of this." Jake explained to her.

PB gripped her chin and then suggested: "I think we should go back together so I can get a better look on this situation. If it's minor, I could set up something with my royal psychiatrist. But if it's worse than we thought, we should immediately bring him here for further examination."

"If you think it'll help," Jake said and then turned to Lady. "Lady, I think we should cancel tonight. I want to make sure Finn will be alright."

Lady sighed but gave Jake a small kiss. (Korean) "Of course it's alright. Just tell Finn I hope he gets well soon."

"Thanks Lady." Jake hugged her.

 **A Tale, 522 Fortnights in the Making.**

After dressing up in her explorer attire, PB and Jake headed back to the treehouse to confront Finn about his behavior. Jake and PB made some adequate small talk about the topic of time travel, but then they stopped when they spotted a large scale forest fire near the tree house.

"Oh my glob, Finn!" Jake shouted as they both ran towards the burning inferno.

Dodging the flames that engulfed the grassy plains, Jake and PB stopped in their tracks as they saw Finn sitting next to the roaring fire, slowly burning his sword against the flames. Then he swung the red hot blade at a flower stem, watched the flower fall onto the ground, and watched as the remains burst into flames.

"She loves me," he muttered to himself as he sliced another off its stem. "She loves me not."

"Finn!" both Jake and PB yelled at him.

Finn turned around with hate filled eyes at the duo. "Why are you back so soon? And why did you bring her?"

PB was worried at first, but after hearing Finn's comment, she felt a little insulted. "Because I was worried about you, but I guess I can't say I am worried for you now."

Finn only growled and then turned back to the patch of flowers and chopping them down. Jake came up to him and asked: "Finn, why did you do this?"

"This is for her Jake, I think she'll love the place after she comes back to me." Finn answered while he chopped down another flower. "She loves me."

"Dude have you gone bananas? FP wouldn't like this,"

Finn interrupted his brother by holding the hot blade to his throat. "Nobody, especially you, knows Flame Princess like I do. I even know her more about her than she knows herself. I know her aspirations, her upbringing, and her future. You think you know her more than I do? Then, maybe I should take you out so you can't take her from me."

PB pulled Jake away from him and then stood in front of him. "Finn, snap out of it! This isn't you! We're not here to fight, we came here to help you,"

"Help me with what Bubblegum? You seemed alright when you rejected me after you played your games with me. But the one thing that I can never let go, was when FP told me what she remembered all those years ago." Finn smirked.

"A-and w-what would that be?" PB asked hesitantly.

"You were the reason she got trapped in that lantern for all that time. I think she'll be really happy when she hears the one, responsible for her imprisonment, is melted into a little pink puddle by my hands." Finn lifted his sword up and menacingly walked towards them.

Jake and PB started to step away from the approaching psychopath that once promised to protect them from evil. Jake turned to PB and asked: "You got any ideas?"

PB thought for a moment and then ah-ha'ed as she took out the time travel device. "It won't take us far back, but it'll take us back long enough to bring help with us."

Just as she was about to activate the device, Finn began his attack. He tried to strike down the princess, but Jake moved her away from his range and stood defensively in front of her. Finn then roared as he charged at Jake, ramming him off his feet, and watching as Jake landed on top of PB.

PB picked up the device, but accidently brushed her thumb over the activation button. For a second, there was only a flash of light, and then there was nothing.

When they came back into conciseness, Jake and PB took in their surroundings and saw nothing but dead trees, dusty dead grass, and a very grey sky.

"What happened?" Jake asked rubbing his head.

PB checked the device and then answered: "We just went forward in time. We're now 20 years into the future."

"Wait, we're what now?! How are we getting 'back' to the past?!" Jake shouted.

"Relax, all I have to do is reset the coordinates to our timeline and we'll be back faster than you can say,"

"STOP YOU VILE SLAVES!" a distance voice interrupted her.

Suddenly they heard rumbling in the distance. They looked to their left and saw a horde of screaming villagers being chased by a platoon of soldiers on horseback.

"Rally up the slaves!" one of the soldiers ordered the others.

Jake and PB abandoned their plans to return to the past and ran with the crowd of villagers when they passed by. The soldiers then galloped beside them and then they pushed their horses to their limit to cut off and surround the villagers.

PB and Jake then looked towards one of the troops that got off their horse and walk up to the cowards of people. "Villagers, you have been charged for running away from his royal forces, and now must be transported to be judged, imprisoned, executed, or whatever comes first."

PB then spoke up: "Hey, I am a princess of this land! So I demand you leave these people alone!"

The soldier looked at PB and then laughed. "The princesses has had no power since the Civil War. The one in charge of these lands is our gracious King. Who do you think you are?"

"Princess B. Bubblegum of Candy Kingdom." PB announced.

The soldier's eyes budged and the he quickly ordered: "Arrest them and forget about the slaves, the King may want to see this."

PB quickly grabbed Jake and tried to press the button on the time device, but one of the soldiers grabbed the device from her and then two more knocked them both out cold.

 **Next time, on Into the Future:**

"My lord, look at what we found during our raid."

"The king has always took sport into hunting us down and putting us to work."

"If you want to take out the king," he whispered. "You'll need to find the hero that tried to fight to free us, but it won't be easy since he went into exile."

 _ **And thus begins an adventure unlike any seen before. I hope you've enjoyed the first chapter of this story. I also would like to extend my thanks to Danbob for allowing me to adopt this story and if you are reading this, I would like your input on how you felt about this re-write. And finally, if you all enjoyed this: Favorite and Follow, and if you have any suggestions or comments about this, please don't hesitate to review. I wish you all a Merry/Happy Christmas, New Year, and any holiday you may celebrate. Until next time, peace! :)**_


End file.
